A new challenger appears
by ilovemanga789
Summary: story takes place sometime after the sixth tournament ended. this story follows a new character who sets out on testing his strength. he decides to challenge all participants of the greatest tournament in the world but will he bite more than he can chew?


**Tekken**

**A new challenger appears**

The sixth king of iron fist tournament had ended. Jin Kazama still controls the Mishima zaibatsu. His whereabouts are currently unknown. All the other participants of the tournament have gone back to prepare for their next calling. One individual, however, could not make it to the tournament. His level of bad luck kept him from entering. With frustration, he enters many street fights to compensate for missing out of the tournament. After many fights, none felt satisfying.

Soon, curiosity filled his mind. He knew if he found out who fought at the tournament, he would get to challenge worthy fighters. He goes to the Mishima zaibatsu, which holds all the Tekken tournaments and gets a list of all the fighters. After obtaining a list of the participants name and profile, he gets surprised that so many beautiful girls attended the tournament.

In his past life, he built a bad reputation with his womanizing and throwing away his money. In the end he lost everything, including his parents love and was forced to live in the streets. One day, he gets cornered from thugs and as the beat him, a man comes to his rescue and takes him to his home. After recovering from his injuries, he finds out that the man who rescued him was a master of a well known martial art called **wing-chun. **The man promised to help him get back on his feet. In four short years, he earns a black belt in his masters dojo and becomes his disciple. He later decides to test his skill for real.

He heard of a tournament called the king of iron fist and tried to attend the fifth tournament but had to stay in charge of the dojo while his master was away on other business. When he thought he had a chance of entering the sixth tournament, he was overwhelmed by bad luck. Now he has a list of powerful fighter to test his skills on. He goes over the list but can't seem to take his eyes off a certain girl.

"wow. Such a beautiful girl entered the tournament twice. I must find her

and see if she will challenge me"

With that he sets off to the home of Lili. Upon arriving to her home, he comes to a large gate.

"whoa. She lives in a place like this?"

he gets closer but is stopped by the security guard.

"you there! What business do you have here?"

"I'm here to speak to the owner. It's about the Mishima zaibatsu"

"the Mishima zaibatsu? What relation do you have with them?"

"well, to be more specific. It's about the tournament. I'm here to see ms. Lili"

"why do you want to see ms. Lili? She's not involved with the Tekken tournament"

"i have proof that she attended the two previous tournaments"

He shows him Lili's profile. The file shows all her battles and fighting techniques. The guard skims through it and gives it back to him.

"alright. Let me get the owner"

He takes out his cell phone and calls the house.

"hello sir. There is a man here who wishes to speak with you. He says its related with the zaibatsu. . . yes . . . yes, sir"

he hangs up.

"so, what did he say?"

"you may see him but make it quick. He's a very busy man"

The guard opens the gate and he finally enters the residence of Lili Rochefort. He walks across the drive way with a beautiful small fountain in the center. As he gets closer to the house, he could see a man standing in front of the entrance.

"hello Mr. Rochefort. I promise I won't take too much of your time"

"why are you here? What does the Mishima zaibatsu want?"

"I'm not with the zaibatsu. I'm only here for your permission to speak to your daughter"

"why do you want to speak to her?"

"have you heard of the events the Mishima zaibatsu hosts? A tournament for all who want to test their strength against the Mishima's"

"I know all about the Tekken tournament but what does my daughter have to do with it?"

"oh, I'm sorry. I guess you didn't know"

"know what?"

Just as he was about to speak again. A girls voice echoes from behind,

"father? Who are talking to?"

she appears from behind her father.

"Emily, get back inside"

"who is that father? A journalist?"

He looks up at her and could not believe that such a beautiful and innocent girl actually attended a tournament for powerful fighters. If her father doesn't know about it then that means she never told him. This made his situation better.

"yes. I am a journalist. I'm doing a story on the Mishima zaibatsu. More importantly, its about the Tekken tournament"

Mr. Rochefort turns to his daughter.

"he says he wants to speak with you but, why you?"

Her eyes widened.

"oh, it must have been someone from school that spread a rumor about me. I'm sorry sir, but I would never get involved with such a dangerous tournament"

"oh, if it was only a rumor then, I apologize"

"you see! My daughter is not involved. Now, please leave. I have to get back to my work"

"yes sir. Thank you for your time"

Mr. Rochefort enters his house and as he disappears from sight, Lili in a quiet voice says.

"why are you really here?"

"I can't tell you that now. If you want to know, meet me at a coffee shop within an hour"

He turns towards the gate and starts walking.

"wait! May I know your name?" she asks.

"I'll tell you if you meet me later"

the gate opens and he leaves the Rochefort residence. Moments later, he goes to the coffee shop, orders his drink, sits at an outside table and waits. Nearly half an hour later, a limo pulls up in front of him. He sits up and watches as an elderly chauffeur open the back seat. As she gets up, she looks at the stranger that came to her house and smiles. He's mesmerized by the bright shimmer in her eyes and the bright glow of her long blonde hair. They walk up to him. He stands and offers them a seat.

"you look beautiful. Please take a seat"

"thank you"

Her chauffeur helps her to her seat. He offers them something to drink but they decline.

"so, let me explain why I called you here"

"yes. What do you want to know about the tournament?" she asks.

"for starters, I'm not a journalist"

"I figured as much"

"I know all about the tournament. I planned on entering the previous one but fate played a cruel joke on me. So I came up with a plan. Until the next tournament is announced, I want to challenge the fighters that attended the greatest tournament in the world.

"and how did you know that I was involved?"

"I went to the Mishima zaibatsu and acquired a list of all the participants"

"so, you're asking for a challenge?"

"i won't make it public. So your father will never find out. Do you accept?"

After the tournament ended. Lili has been very bored. Her father doesn't like violence, let alone seeing her daughter getting into fights. But if its for the sake of her boredom, she accepts his challenge.

"is it alright to get started right away? I've rented out a gymnasium for one day"

"you are so prepared for this"

They enter the limo and minutes later, they arrive at local school. The chauffeur opens the door.

"they said the janitor would open it for us"

He knocks on the door. A tall man opens.

"yes?"

"hello. I rented the gym for today. May we come in?"

"follow me"

They follow him to the gym and the janitor walks away. Lili turns to her chauffeur.

"Sebastian, wait here. I don't want you to get in the way"

"yes. M'lady"

They both enter the room and prepare for their match.

"before we begin. May I know your name?"

"let's make this a little interesting. If you win, I'll tell you my name"

"and if you win?"

"If I win, I get to take you out on a date"

"w-what!?"

She's overwhelmed by his request but can't seem to not feel attracted to him.

"very well. Now, let's see how long you can stand my attacks"

They take up their stance and the first round begins.

"come at me then"

Lili strikes first with a left jab. He blocks while she throws a low kick. He dodges and throws a right jab, followed by a left uppercut. She dodges the uppercut and counters with a graceful back spin kick. He's thrown back but manages to break his fall. She moves forward and throws a right jab and a left hook followed by a right round house kick. He blocks both punches but is struck by her kick. As his head jerks back she thrusts both hands and knocks him to the floor.

"are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Let's try this again"

He gets back on his feet. They take up their stance. She moves forward and does a front flip. He steps back to evade it. As soon as her feet touch the floor, she does her back flip. Her kick hits and he's thrown to the floor again. He stands up but Lili rushes and does a spinning drop kick. He manages to block and stay on his feet.

"you can take a hit" she says.

"you're pretty strong" he says.

They take their stance.

"alright. Let's see how you deal with my attacks"

"let's go"

He moves forward and throws three simultaneous jabs followed by a low and medium right kick and a left high kick. She blocks the three jabs but she's struck by his three kicks. As her head jerks back, he throws a powerful palm strike and knocks her to the floor. She stands up. He moves forward and throws a right punch. She blocks it and counters with a right jab. He blocks it and throws several simultaneous jabs. The force pushes her back but remains standing.

"are you alright?"

"mm . . . I'm fine. Let's continue"

They both move forward. Lili stops and stomps on his left foot.

"Ah!"

He's stunned for a second but she wastes no time. She flips in the air and stomps both feet on his head. Before he realizes what's happening, she kicks him twice and he falls to the floor. He stands back up again.

"ahaha! Can you keep going?"

"of course"

She moves forward and thrusts both hands. He blocks and pushes her arms apart leaving her wide open. He throws several jabs and holds her right arm. Before she could counter, he throws a kick to her chest and another to the side of her head. He let's go of her arm and throws two more jabs and finally, he thrusts both hands, knocking her to the floor.

"can you stand?"

She manages to get on her feet.

"you're better than I thought" she says.

"thank you. Your fighting style is quite impressive"

"warm-up is over. Let's get serious and start the second round"

"the winner will be decided after this"

"of course but, surely you don't think . . . you can beat me?"

They take up their stance. They stare at each other, waiting for one of them to make the first move. Lili opens with a spinning drop kick. He blocks it. He moves forward but is tripped by a sweep kick. As he falls she does a front flip. He manages to roll out of her way. As he stands up, she throws a right jab and does a back flip. He gets knocked to the floor but he's able to stand.

"I'm not done yet" she says.

She grabs his right arm and drags him, spins him around and swings her left leg down, striking his head. Once more he's on the floor. She takes her stance and waits for him to stand up.

"ow. You really are serious. Okay, my turn"

He slowly stands up and takes his stance.

"come at me, then"

"watch closely, these are going to be quick"

he slowly moves forward and throws a kick to her side. She blocks and barely evades his right jab. She throws a left jab. He blocks it and pushes her arms apart again and throws a high kick. Her head jerks back from the force. He wastes no time in following up his attack. He lands many simultaneous punches to her chest and finishes off with a powerful high kick. She's knocked to the ground.

"ahn!"

"are you alright?"

"yes. I'm fine. I've never seen anybody fight like that"

Her legs start shaking a little as she stands up.

"thank you. I haven't wasted a single day training" he says.

"let's continue. I still have a few tricks up my sleeve"

She takes her stance but changes position by showing her back to him. He's confused but still holds his stance. He slowly inches his way forward. She doesn't make a move yet. He takes another step and throws a right jab. She spins around and evades his attack. She still has her back to him. Again he moves forward. He throws an low kick but she dodges it by doing a back flip and stomps on his head to the floor. He quickly stands up. She does her front flip kick. He manages to evade it but he's hit by her back flip. He stands up feeling dizzy but shakes it off. She rushes forward. He throws a left jab but she blocks it. She throws two jabs, hitting his chest and head. Finally, she thrusts both hands, pushing him back and finishes off with a spinning drop kick that slams him into the floor.

Lili wonders if she over did it. His legs begin to shake as he gets on his feet.

"you impress me more and more. You're attacks are flawless. Executing with much grace and elegance. Style fitting a beautiful girl like you"

"you're very kind. Do you surrender?"

"not yet. I still have something up my sleeve"

He inhales and exhales slowly. They take their stance and wait for one of them to make the first move. Lili rushes in with a right kick. He catches it with both legs and holds it in place. She throws a few punches and tries to free herself. He blocks all her punches while holding her in place. He spreads her arms apart, once more leaving her wide open. He simultaneously rains down several punches with remarkable speed, striking her chest. The tremendous force overwhelms her and slowly falls to the ground as he continues his attack. He stops and sees her panting, exhausted from the damage.

"are you alright? I didn't over do it, did I?"

"huff-huff . . . I don't have any strength left to fight"

He puts an arm around his shoulders and helps her up. He caries her to a bench and slowly, she catches her breath.

"I hate to admit it but this victory is yours" she says.

"you were remarkable. Best fight I ever had. You are stronger than all the other guys I fought before"

"thank you. Its been a while since the tournament. I'm just glad this eased my boredom"

"that wasn't too much, was it?"

"if this was the real tournament, you will need to fight with everything from the start"

"is that so"

Her heart starts pounding. She gathers up the courage to stand and face him in the eye.

"I don't go back on my word, so if you still want that date . . ."

"will your father approve of this?"

Her face turns red.

"h-he doesn't need to find out. Its only one date"

"well, we should give our bodies time to heal. So what do you say, we meet at the same coffee shop, two days from now, at noon"

"sounds great"

Her butler comes in.

"M'lady, are you alright?"

"yes, I'm fine"

"you're not too hurt, are you?"

"not at all. Let's go home"

She turns to back and grabs the bottom of her dress and bows.

"I bid you farewell and thank you for this match"

"thank you for the chance"

They leave the room, only he remains. He looks around the gym and smiles.

"I better leave before the janitor comes back"

He leaves the school and heads for his hotel room. Once the janitor realizes that there is no one in the gym, he goes to check on it. He takes on glance and despair fills his mind. There were multiple cracks and small craters on the wood floor.

"I'm so screwed"

END.


End file.
